love to tease you, hate to please you
by cookie crumbs
Summary: By yourself again Granger?” a voice drawled, “I think it’s that new Dung perfume you’re wearing. Shame smelling like crap won’t hide that mudblood smell you already have” .DM.HG.HP one shot/Crack Fic/ Major OOC


**Thought I'd post this up cause...well i just did haha i dunno why i didnt put it up sooner...meh. Anyways yeah i did this last year for the Draco andHermione Valentine fic challenge. Read n enjoy. **

**Title: **Stuck to you

**Summary: **_A wave of giddiness came over Draco and almost immediately his trademark smirk graced his pale features "Revenge?" he asked a little too eagerly, his silver eyes dancing with glee, he was overcome with the need to shimmy but went against it._

_Hermione nodded "revenge"_

**Rating: **PG13 – NC17

**Author's note: **I got a little confused when this had to be handed in but that got sorted and now I've done my fic! Its not as good as I had hoped but I like it myself, I mean I could do better. I guess I shouldn't say that1 ; This is for fic gift request 79 hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter full stop.

**Stuck to you.**

Why was Snape doing this to him? Why? Why? Why? Oh yes, because he felt the very need to torture Draco in everyway possible by sticking him, literally sticking him with...her. Her being non other than the bushy haired, book smart Hermione Granger.

Why was the lord punishing him? Why was Snape punishing him? He hadn't done anything wrong. Insulted Hermione a few times called her a mudblood, nothing out of the ordinary. So why did Snape do this to him? Draco wasn't a bad guy. Ok yes he did happen to torture, curse and hurt those who were muggle born in everyway possible, during his time at Hogwarts. Not only that but padlock, bolt and wrap his emotions and feelings in barb wire so that anyone who tried to get close without his allowance, which would be many if not everyone, would end up getting hurt. But still he didn't deserve to be punished like this. Having to put up with idiot friends, girls who could care less about him as a person and the boy-who-lived-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-him-in-every-way-possible was punishment enough right? Obviously not.

Snape had deliberately done this. Draco wasn't stupid; he knew that the professors had some sort of 'bet' going on. It wasn't a bet, bet it was more of a Valentine's competition that went on between professors. Every year each professor would pair up two students out of each year by 'bounding' them together, which would explain the bound holding him to the bushy haired girl. Snape had obviously been set to pair Draco and Hermione together and was competing against McGonagall for a trip to a place called 'Hawaii'. Draco had overheard them talking when he had a detention for Snape and wasn't entirely sure what this 'Hawaii' place was and to tell the truth he couldn't have cared less, all he wanted to do was get far away from Hermione as soon possible.

_Flashback_

Hermione stared blankly at the sandy haired girl sat before her 'does she ever stop talking?' she found herself thinking, her eyes often drifting from the girls ocean blue eyes to her mouth and how it just never seemed to... close.

"I never thought that it would be possible for us to fall out we'd been friends for so long, so when I found out that from Mandy that Parvati had done this to me I had no choice but to believe her!"

Hermione blinked at the distraught girl before her. 'What on earth did she just say?' All Hermione had heard was 'Mandy' and 'Believe her' Being the smart girl she was, Hermione pieced it together and replied.

"Lavender." Hermione started slowly "How can you believe Mandy?"

"Well, because she heard from Padma who heard from Seamus and Dean and they heard from Luna and I consider her as a very reliable source for this kind of thing"

Hermione massaged the side of her temple "You consider _Luna_ a reliable source?" she repeated before running her hands over her face "Ok. What you need to do is sit down with Parvati and talk this out"

"Hermione haven't you been listening to a thing I've been saying?"

'erm...no...' Hermione sighed she really wasn't good at giving advice, especially when he it came down to boys. "Im sorry Lav"

"It doesn't matter" She mumbled and then grabbed her bag "Thanks for letting me blab on at you, I just needed to talk about it." Lavender smiled "Bye"

"Cya" Hermione replied "Oh will you tell Harry I'll be down to the Great Hall soon" she smiled gratefully, when Lavender nodded her head.

"By yourself again Granger?" a voice drawled, "I think it's that new Dung perfume you're wearing. Shame smelling like shit won't hide that mudblood smell you already have"

"Go suck a horse Malfoy"

"Sorry babe but im not into the whole having sex with animals" he half laughed, "I mean you don't see me chasing after you now do you?"

"No I see you chasing after Pansy Parkinson" Hermione shuddered "Didn't you just tell me you weren't into having sex with animals?"

"You can't talk Granger your dating Potter for Merlin's sake!" Draco broke out into an uproar of laughter at the very thought of Harry and Hermione together.

"_What_ exactly is so funny Malfoy?" Hermione hissed

"I don't know" Draco said placing an Index finger to his chin "hmmm, maybe its the thought of Harry actually trying to...kiss... or maybe it's the thought of him trying to please you" he smirked "I bet he's a real beast in bed ey Granger?"

"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione snapped, lowering her head in order to hide her pink cheeks. Draco being able to see Hermione's embarrassment only smiled.

"Oh wait you haven't even done it yet have you?" he mused, "Three years and you haven't done a single thing"

"H-how did you?" Hermione started, her eyes wide.

"The whole school knows Granger, its been the hottest topic for the past" Draco counted off on his fingers "Month or so, ever since Harry let it slip during Quidditch practice the whole schools known"

Hermione lowered her lashes and turned her eyes away "Your making it up Malfoy" she said, as she brought up her chocolate brown eyes to his deep silver ones "Your sad"

"Its true" Draco said with a shrug of his broad shoulders "Im surprised he hasn't been shagging every other girl behind your back." He went on at Hermione's glare "I mean Hannah Abbott doesn't count seen as she seems to have been getting around a lot lately"

Hermione slammed the palms of her hands onto the cold, dry table surface "Shut the hell up Malfoy!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing with anger "Harry would _never _even think of cheating on me"

"Oh really" Draco sneered, his features darkening "Potter isn't going to want to wait for you forever Granger, especially when he knows you get no pleasure from a mudblood"

Draco's head sharply snapped to his right, his cheek now glowing a deep red. "Malfoy" Hermione started her voice shook a little "You have no god damn Idea how much I feel sorry for you" she said "Your just a jealous little boy with no friends and no life"

"What's the matter Granger?" Draco smirked ignoring the fact that Hermione had struck him "You sound scared." He said leaning into Hermione "Scared of what I said because a part of you knows its true. A part of you knows that Mr. Pissing perfect isn't going to wait forever and it hurts you, it's killing you." He pulled back to look at her face fully. She looked hurt not sure what to say. Speechless.

"Don't feel sorry for me Granger, feel sorry for yourself," he said "No real friends, no life, a boyfriend who's most probably shagging someone else. Its –"

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped, her eyes brimming with tears "You don't even know me _Malfoy_." She spat out his name "So don't fucking judge me or my life!"

"You deserve better Granger" he said sincerely, shocking the teary eyed girl "Potters only going to hurt you and you know what? When he does. I'm going to laugh." He sneered, "I'll laugh. Because at that moment you won't be the smart know it all mudblood, you'll be the weak, lonely, _stupid_ little Gryffindor"

Hermione furrowed her brow and blinked this caused a single tear to roll down her flushed cheeks. Her brown eyes desperately tried to look anywhere but his face. The two stood alone in the dark, misty classroom, the only sound that filled the dark room was there breathing. Hermione drew a shaky breath and quickly turned from Draco, she bent down and quickly retrieved her bag, but stopped at the tugging of her wrist.

"Malfoy get off of me!" her voice finally cracked with a distraught cry and she spun round to face him. She forcefully pulled on her wrist to see an equally angered looking Draco.

"You get off me!" he snapped back pulling his own wrist and in turn pulling Hermione toward him. "What have you done Granger?"

"Ms. Granger hasn't done a thing Mr. Malfoy," a voice drawled and from the shadows Snape stepped forward, he glided around the tables and too his desk. "I over heard your little argument and frankly I'm quite sick of them" he interlocked his thin fingers and peered at the two "I've decided to do something about it and now you are... bound to each other for the _entire_ weekend or until you sort out your differences"

"_What_?" The two snapped simultaneously

Hermione glanced down to her right wrist and shook it; Draco's arm too shook by her actions "But Professor-"

"No Buts!" Snape snapped, his eyes darting between the two "You are too be bound for the weekend. It has been arranged with Dumbledore now leave"

"You can't do this!" Draco protested, "I am not going to be stuck with her!" he glanced to Hermione for a brief moment before he turned his raged eyes back to Snape.

"I will not repeat myself Mr. Malfoy" Snape said, his dark eyes looked to the door indicating for them to leave.

_End of flashback_

The two had been bound together for a day now, the only time Draco had gotten away from Hermione was when he went to the bathroom, even then as he tried to escape through a hidden passageway, Hermione appeared at his side in the boys bathroom bound to him in only her pyjama's. The two had started a full blown out argument right there, causing anyone who walked in to walk straight back out.

Draco was especially annoyed when the two had to sleep in their head girl and boy common room, with Hermione on the couch, her arm hanging over the side attached to Draco's who was sleeping rather reluctantly on the floor. Hermione refused to have him sleep in her bed and she also refused to sleep in his room, which left the couch. Draco being the gentleman he wasn't took the couch for himself. However after much arguing, nagging and punching (Draco's arm now being riddled with small barely able to see bruises.) he gave the couch over to Hermione.

It got worse on the Saturday when they had to face the entire school during breakfast, which did happen to include 'the boy who lived to be a pain in the worlds arse' and 'Weasel'.

The two watched him like hawks from the Gryffindor table, whilst Draco and Hermione were to sit with the Hufflepuffs. They watched and waited for him to slip up and hurt or upset Hermione. He of course didn't, but at times or rather all the time; he felt the sudden urge to beat her with a stick over and over. Repeatedly. Until there was no stick left. Draco however would have to settle with arguing with her, he would never hit a girl not even if it was a girl who he was 'supposed' to hate and loath in all ways possible.

He had only spent the morning with her on Saturday before he was driven completely insane and had soon found himself trying to break the bound that kept them together, he however much to his disappointment couldn't break the bound and had to go as far as getting his father in to talk with Snape and sort out this mess. And so here he was sitting outside Snape's office, waiting for his father to 'handle' the situation.

"Granger would you stop squirming, your giving me rope burn!" Draco hissed at the small girl sat in the wooden armchair besides him.

"Well if you would just stop trying to pull away then I would stop squirming!" Hermione Granger said pulling her wrist and in turn pulling Draco's arm along with it.

"Stop it!" Draco yanked his arm back hard earning a glare from Hermione.

"You are so childish Malfoy" Hermione stated with a roll of her brown eyes. "_Un_believable"

"Whatever Granger, you were the one who started pulling in the first place"

"I was talking about the fact that you got your dad in about all this" Hermione said "Just because we're stuck too each other doesn't mean you have to get all 'daddy help me!' over it"

"Yes well as much as you may _love_ being so close to one of the most powerful and rich wizards at this school." Draco said, running a hand through his hair " I don't love being next to...you" he eyed her as if she were some sort of animal at the zoo and smirked.

"So you get your daddy into help you?" Hermione snorted "Obviously not big of a man to get out of this yourself"

"Shut it Granger." Draco snapped "Its your fault I'm in this mess anyway"

"My fault?" Hermione shrieked "Don't you dare try to turn this to me Draco _Harry _Malfoy!" Hermione felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. Oh how long she had waited to use that one on Malfoy. "Ha!"

Draco's eyes widened to an overly large proportion and he choked before quickly glaring at the smug looking girl besides him. 'How the hell did she know that?'

"Ah, imagine that." Hermione smiled, and with a laugh went on "Having the name of your sworn enemy in your very own name" she sighed "Isn't life just great"

"Piss off Granger"

"Sorry did I hit a nerve?" Hermione only received a glare he went to open his mouth but stopped as the door to Snape's class swung open.

"Father" Draco started. He stood up pulling an angered Hermione with him; she accidentally bumped into his back and received another glare from Draco.

"Serverus, tells me that he cannot take these-" Lucius paused and hit the thin golden string with his wand "-Bounds off until you have sorted your differences"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably under Lucius piercing stare "So sadly you shall be attached to... Ms. Granger until this is done"

Draco muttered something inaudible under his breath and sent Hermione a glare, which was accompanied, with an equally nasty glare from Lucius. Despite his intimidating stare she kept her head held high. He only narrowed his eyes further due to this.

Lucius leant into Draco "Do not forget to wash yourself well, once this stupidity has ended"

"Yes father"

Hermione flinched and turned her brown eyes to the floor. Lucius had whispered to Draco loud enough for her to hear.

"Farewell Ms. Granger"

Hermione only lifted her eyes to his; she couldn't force a smile to come to her face as Lucius paced down the corridor his robes billowing out behind him.

"He's a bastard" Draco muttered half turning to Hermione "I know"

Hermione was slightly taken back by Draco's admittance and only turned her eyes from him. Draco could feel her tense when his father had said what he did and Draco thought it was more than a little childish for an adult to come out with a comment like that.

"Its my turn to pick what were doing seen as were staying stuck with each other" Hermione said quietly with a long sigh "So were going to the library"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Draco groaned "The _library_? Why the library?" he whined "Its bad enough being stuck to you. But being stuck to you in the library?"

"I have studying to do," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Draco's pout. "And so do you by the looks of it" she finished eyeing his school bag that looked to be bursting at its seams with books and parchments.

Draco cursed under his breath and picked up his large bag with ease, he slumped it over his shoulder "Well?"

Hermione raised an amused eyebrow at Draco before starting down the corridor, Draco slowly following behind her.

o.o.o.o.o

Hermione and Draco wandered into the library and after seeing there were no free places they were to sit right at the back, a place Hermione felt reluctant to sit in. As it was the place were 'couples' would sit and 'study'

"I never thought I'd see the day I would be sat here, in this particular area with you Granger" Draco said mindlessly flicking through the book on his desk "You know I never have actually studied in this area" he looked around "Look there are books here"

"It is a library Malfoy" Hermione said whilst continuing her writing. "So that means there are books"

"Yes well when one is busy attending to their 'business' they have little time to take in the scenery Granger"

Hermione rolled her eyes before putting her quill down and blowing at a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Only four more pieces of homework and I'm done"

"You've got to be joking Granger" Draco heaved a heavy sigh "Four? Merlin don't you know the meaning of having a social life?"

"Oh and I suppose you do?" Hermione asked before standing, she picked up her book and then went to move but was held back by the bound "Malfoy could you stand up please" she asked, and tilted her hip to the side when Draco didn't move.

"I guess I could" he sighed and slowly, very slowly stood up, Hermione glared at him. 'He sure is taking his precious time' she thought before sighing and heading towards the opposite bookshelf, Draco just behind her.

Hermione reached up and slipped the book back into its correct place, she then began searching for another. "Can you hear something?" Draco who had leant himself against the bookcase, had his head rested on it and was positive that there were noises coming from the other side.

"Hearing voices again Malfoy?" Hermione asked, "They'll lock you up for that you know"

"Shut up Granger," he snapped, "It sounds like..." he paused listening to the muffled noises coming from the other side of the bookcase "Like…. Pansy?" he said and then pulled back his head before pulling away some of the books in order to peer through to the other side. It was a closed off section, hidden behind the shelf he and Hermione were stood before and in the centre of the dark was Pansy straddling over someone.

"Slut" Draco muttered his silver eyes desperately trying to see the person she was moaning into.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked curiously before pulling back a few books herself and then looking through to see Pansy, having sex with someone she couldn't quite make out. Hermione quickly pulled back "That was disgusting" she said shaking her head "Ugh, Im going to have horrid mental images for the rest of my life"

Hermione noticed that Draco was still looking and quickly slapped his arm "Malfoy!" she whispered harshly "Don't be a pervert!"

Draco pulled his head away and glanced down to Hermione "I was trying to see who she is shagging Granger" he explained "Its too dark though"

"Your still a pervert" Hermione said, before sliding the books back into their places, she was sliding the last book into its place when a loud moan from the pug-faced Slytherin made Hermione drop it.

"Harry?" Draco repeated quickly catching on, he glanced to his side to see Hermione standing dead still, her hand still in mid air, she too turned her eyes to him a puzzled look on her face.

'It isn't my Harry' she told herself 'He wouldn't do that to me, especially with Pansy Parkinson' she laughed at the thought 'of course not.'

Pansy Parkinson seemed intent on brining Hermione's wishful thinking to a crashing end without even realising it, "Potter!" she cried in a muffled whisper. Hermione felt her chest tighten.

"No not my Harry." Her voice numbly mumbled. "Not my Harry…"

"They'll hear us…."

That voice.

'She's shagging Potter!' Draco's eyes widened and he too looked as shocked and disgusted as Hermione did. 'Potter!' he felt a tinge of jealousy and anger pit itself in his stomach before he glanced to Hermione "What did I tell you Granger?"

Hermione stared at the book case blankly before turning around and quickly gathering her books, quills and inks into her bag, she fumbled with a few things but carried on messily shoving them into her book bag.

Draco quickly snatched his bag from the table and was amazed to find himself being pulled by Hermione as she silently stormed through the library ignoring anyone that got in her way.

Hermione stopped outside the library and pressed her back to the wall, her bag slipped from her fingers. She slowly blinked and sunk to the floor, her right arm held up by the bound to Draco. "I... can't...believe..." she said her voice just above a whisper. "My Harry…"

Draco looked down at Hermione and prayed she didn't do what he thought she would most probably do. Quiet sniffles and the quivering from the bound informed him that she was doing what he really didn't think he could cope with. Hermione was crying. Draco grunted and shifted on his feet, whilst scratching behind his left ear with his free hand.

"Come on Granger" he snapped "Don't be so soft."

Hermione didn't even spare him a glare between her quiet sobs and Draco could feel a feeling that he wouldn't usually allow himself to feel, pit itself in his stomach. Pulse through his veins and his very mind. He was truly, honestly, undoubtedly much to his annoyance feeling sympathetic. He Draco Malfoy was feeling _sympathetic_. 'Sympathy. Ha' he thought with a roll of his eyes.

It wasn't exactly the nicest way to find out that your boyfriend is having sex with other girls behind your back. But then again there wasn't a nice way.

"It's not like he would have anything to offer you anyway Granger." Draco said in a poor attempt to draw her mind from the incident. "I mean its Potter for crying out loud! He was shagging Parkinson he obviously doesn't have good taste in girls"

Hermione broke out into loud hysterical sobs at what Draco had just said, earning more than a few looks from the people sat around them. Draco had accidentally indirectly insulted the poor girl.

"Granger get up people are staring!" he whispered harshly tugging at the bound, he soon stopped and turned his anger to others around them "What the hell are you looking at?" he hissed as three girls passed by each of them shaking their heads and muttering something about how cold and heartless he was to do whatever he had done to Hermione.

Draco shifted his platinum eyes around the corridor. Satisfied with the fact that it was empty he knelt down besides her "Granger" he started and reluctantly lifted a hand and placed it on her quivering back, he stared at his hand for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the girl before him "Don't cry over that git. Potter's head has obviously blown to the size of a boulder from all this...'fame'... that he thinks he can do whatever he wants and get away with it."

The two were silent for a while, only Hermione's cries could be heard in the empty corridor and Draco was sure it would no longer be empty if She continued to cry like she was.

Hermione's loud cries had quietened she lifted her head a little her wild curls falling back and away from her face. "Your...right..." she hiccupped her eyes still cast downward "Harry, he is a git" she looked up at Draco from under thick lashes and weakly added "He's the...biggest git I know!" this earned a smirk from Draco.

"Finally you've seen the light!" he sighed "Took an affair from the boy-who-lives-to-simply-annoy-the-hell-out-of everyone-he comes-across to make you see but-" he shrugged "-At least it's something"

Hermione numbly nodded her head and after a minute or so of staring at the stone cold floor she spoke "You were right about another... thing" she hiccupped again as she came to stand "He does have a head the size of a boulder" she half giggled and sniffed "And... He isn't going to get away with what he did to me"

A wave of giddiness came over Draco and almost immediately his trademark smirk graced his pale features "Revenge?" he asked a little too eagerly, his silver eyes dancing with glee, he was overcome with the need to shimmy but went against it. If Hermione had seen him acting like a little kid who was excited over something like this then she would think he was some sort of cruel heartless monster 'Not that she already doesn't' he still decided to restrain himself from shimmying.

Hermione stared off at another wall the image of Harry and Pansy all over each other repeatedly played over in her mind, her brow creased with frustration and anger she turned to Draco and nodded "revenge"

Draco grinned 'Oh how I love to get at Potter and this time he's actually done something to deserve it!'

"Malfoy..." Hermione started awkwardly "I-I'm...going to need your help" she mumbled afraid that Draco would laugh in her face. It was Draco Malfoy after all and he had laughed in her face on many, many occasions.

Draco sent her a sideways glance, and then sighed loudly "Well I am stuck with you so... that would mean that I'd have to help you horribly torture Potter in the worst way possible, even if it means working with a... muggle"

Hermione quickly looked to Draco and bit back a smile; he didn't call her a mudblood. 'He said muggle' she couldn't hold in her smile any longer before she nodded her head "Ok then. Lets make a deal" Hermione said turning to face him fully "For today we put all our hate and anger for each other behind us. The fact that you are pureblood and Im muggle doesn't matter. All we concentrate on is getting revenge on Harry"

"And Pansy" Draco added

Hermione nodded "Of course" she then held out her free hand to Draco with a brow raised. Draco seemed a little hesitant at first but he took her hand, not even wanting to give up the chance of torturing Harry and doing this with one of Harry's best friends made it all so much better. He shook it firmly; holding on a little longer than he normally would have done in public.

"Oh and seen as were going to be 'partners' in this" Hermione said, "You _have_ to call me Hermione."

"Fine, fine" Draco said waving his free hand "Then you call me Tiger" he winked at Hermione and then licked his upper lip, trying to lighten her moods. Inside he groaned. 'Flirting with Granger. At least she's not crying anymore'

"Draco!" Hermione snapped nudging her shoulder into his arm "Im _not_ calling you tiger" she flushed and from the sound of her voice Draco knew the folding of her arms and nose stuck up in the air was implied.

"My lord _Hermione_. It was a joke," Draco said and with a roll of his eyes he turned back to face her "And don't push me" he said before pushing Hermione back, he snickered at the glare Hermione was shooting at him.

"We are supposed to be nice." She gritted out before shoving her weight into his side causing him to topple over just as he fell Hermione felt a tug of the bound on her wrist and was pulled down with Draco.

"Bloody hell Granger!" Draco coughed his eyes now looking down at the girl slowly pushing herself up from the lower half of his body, he immediately quirked a pale brow. "Gee whiz Hermione If you wanted to make sweet love to me we could've gone some where a bit more private" he pretended to blush and flutter his lashes but suddenly stopped when Hermione pressed her free hand on him in an attempt to push her-self up "Oh for the love of – "

Hermione glanced to Draco's pained expression and then to where her free hand was comfortably placed, she quickly pulled it away 'Oh crap' her face burned with heat, she quickly diverted her eyes to the floor "Sorry" she mumbled and quickly scurried to her feet, Draco slowly followed her lead.

"If you wanted..." he started catching his breath whilst standing upright "...to grope me you could've just asked," he said glancing to her "I mean I wouldn't have let you grope me of course" he added "Having you imagine groping me is enough!"

Hermione glared at him "Why have you gotten all...perverted all of a sudden?"

"Im a guy" was all he said before an awkward silence fell between the two. Draco not being one for awkward silences especially with girls he's 'supposed to dislike but not right at the moment because of a horrible torture he feels he _must _be apart of in helping' decided to break the silence "Now that you've gotten over your 'touchy feely' state I think we should get going don't you?"

Hermione only rolled her eyes too embarrassed to say anything she nodded her head and the two started down the corridor

o.o.o.o.o

"Where are we going?" Draco asked glancing to Hermione.

"Hogsmeade. Harry is _supposed_ to be meeting me there"

"Ah." Draco nodded "And what Miss. Granger do you have in mind for this ' torture' he is about to be a victim of"

"Im not sure" she shrugged "I want... I want to hurt him. Like he hurt me" she nodded her head to reassure herself that this is what she wanted to do "I know its low but what he did...I... he should have to feel some pain too"

"He should always have to feel some pain, heck it _is_ Potter were talking about" Draco said, "The guy is so damn full of himself..."

"Your just jealous!" Hermione snapped causing Draco to raise a questioning brow at her "Sorry" she said and shook her head "Just a knee-jerk reaction I guess"

"You think Im jealous of Potter?" Draco asked his brow still quirked "_Jealous_ of potter?"

"Well" Hermione started "Yes." And before Draco could say anything she went on "I mean as soon as he turned away your friendship you went all bitter towards him and continually put him down or picked on him with Crabbe and Goyle."

"And?" Draco said, "That doesn't mean Im jealous of him. Yes I was mad that he didn't accept my friendship but heck what was I supposed to say when he's a complete bigheaded fool? Not only that but he hangs around with Weasel and you" Draco stopped himself and turned his gaze to Hermione "Im not jealous ok"

"Sure ok"

"I said Im not jealous!" Draco snapped

"Well when you shout it out like that when I said 'sure ok' then it sure as hell makes it seem like you are," Hermione retorted eyeing Draco like he was some sort of mad man. "Don't get your knickers in her twist"

"Its the way you said it" Draco said defending himself "Sure ok" he mimicked her voice in a child like manner earning a glare from Hermione.

"I did _not_ say it like that" Hermione half laughed at his attempt of imitating her voice "At least Im not a stuck up coward like you"

"I am not stuck up" he sneered glaring down at the small girl beside him "And I am no coward"

"Oh yes you are" Hermione said "Crabbe! Goyle! I cannot be standing near these... these mudbloods! Beat them up!" Hermione mimicked his voice and smiled the slightest when Draco broke out into a roar of laughter. 'Well that's the first time I've ever heard Malfoy laugh without it being cold'

"I don't sound like that" Draco said having calmed down from his laughing, "Anyway I don't tell Crabbe and Goyle to beat mudbloods up." He glanced to Hermione to the arched brow "What?"

"Your Draco Malfoy"

"So? I might be a bastard half the time Granger, but I wouldn't go as far as physically hurting another person" he snapped "Im not my father"

Hermione turned her eyes forward as they walked down some stone stairs; she glanced to Draco and sighed "Sorry. I just presumed that..."

"Just because I can't stand the sight of potter" Draco interrupted "you presumed that because I don't praise the ground you and your freak of a gang walk on that I would sink as low as too hurting someone because there not even the same blood type as me" he finished sharply

"Draco..."

"You don't even know me Granger" he said "So don't judge me" Draco repeated what Hermione herself had said earlier and trudged forward tugging Hermione along with him. The whole storming off would've worked better if Hermione weren't bound to him, jogging at a slow pace in order to keep up with his quick pace.

The two finally reached the small bustling town of Hogsmeade, Draco however didn't stop to look in any shops or even wait for Hermione to tell him where she would be meeting Harry instead he walked straight through the growing crowd glaring and sneering at any person in his path.

"Draco" Hermione started "Can we stop my legs are killing me!" she gasped when her face met with his hard back "Ow..." Hermione moaned whilst she rubbed at her nose "...Thank you"

Draco however had only stopped to see the thick unruly hair of a certain Gryffindor and the red fiery hair of another certain Gryffindor "Potter and Weasley have just gone into the Three Broomsticks" he said, Hermione coming to his side "Want to go in?" he asked the urgent need to giggle like a little excited school girl over came him once again. He had to admit that over the years he has become a victim for his need to torture 'The-boy-who-lived' in the worse way possible. The past argument with Hermione had obviously been forgotten and now he seemed almost desperate to get in and hurt the unsuspecting Harry.

"Umm..." Hermione bit the corner of her lip "ok" she said with a nod of her head "but we have to sneak in I want to listen to anything they might be...talking about."

"I know I don't like the guy but Potter isn't as stupid as to talk about what he had just done with Parkinson-"

"Yeah your right" Hermione interrupted before Draco could insult Harry, she nodded her head "Ron would kill him"

Hermione clenched her jaw and then glanced to Draco "Ready?" he simply nodded his head and the two walked into the pub, immediately Hermione saw Harry pass and she turned into Draco hiding her face from view. "...Hermione If-"

Hermione slapped Draco's chest before he could make a comment about her wanting him or something absurd like that before peering up at him "where is he?" she whispered, peering up at Draco's face.

"He's sat in that small section in the corner." Draco said peering over the heads of people to see Harry place down two butter beers, he slid one across the table to Ron and sat himself down.

Hermione pulled her head away and half turned to face Harry, her eyes stinging at the corners when she saw him laughing and joking with Ron 'Like he hasn't done anything wrong' her eyes narrowed and she pushed herself away from Draco her eyes not meeting his "Come on, we can listen to what they are saying if we sit beside that wall over there" Hermione pointed to a wall that Harry was lent up against, it went from the ceiling to the floor and only cut off the table from Harry's and Ron's.

The two made their way over to the free space and quietly sat down, Hermione was closest to the wall with Draco by her side.

"Where's Hermione anyway?" Ron asked gulping down some butter beer; Harry simply shrugged in reply, running his finger up and down the handle of the cold glass.

"Ron"

"What mate?"

"I-. You know Hermione and I have been going out for three years now"

Draco snorted earning a sharp glare from Hermione.

"Yeah three bloody years and you haven't done a single thing" Ron half laughed ignoring the glare Harry was kindly sending his way "Sorry mate but If I had a girl for that long and we hadn't done anything for three whole years I would've cheated on her or something" he laughed

Hermione frowned and shifted in her seat. 'He thinks it's funny' she however knew that Ron was only joking.

"That's it though Ron." Harry said before glancing around "I. I cheated on Hermione"

"I know" was all Ron said and went on "I saw you with Parvati. I was waiting for you to bring it up or something." He sighed, "Hermione's our mate Harry. Your girlfriend. How could you?"

Hermione tensed ignoring the two boys on the other side of the wall. 'Parvati?' her mind screamed over and over 'Parvati Patil!' she pulled back from the wall, her eyes wandering down to her free hand placed on her lap. 'How could he do this to me?' the corners of her eyes began to sting with hot tears that threatened to break past her eyes at any moment.

Draco watched Hermione as she desperately tried to push back the tears; he was frowning inside but didn't show it. 'Stupid bastard'

"Im going to have to break it off with her"

Draco was sure that Hermione was about to break down into tears. 'Tears for that bloody twat' she however didn't. Hermione clenched her jaw and tightened her fists, her knuckles whitening in the process. 'Im not weak' she repeated to herself. "Lets do something" Hermione suddenly said, she shot up and then turned to face Draco, "stay behind the wall. When I tug on the bound just, come and play along with what Im saying" Draco frowned and then rolled his eyes and with a sigh he nodded his head.

"Whatever"

"Thank you" Hermione said, she turned and bumped into something hard huffing she pulled back to see Harry. "H-Harry"

"Hermione?"

The moment he spoke her name, Hermione felt the grip on her heart tighten and with all her force she pulled her arm, brining Draco from behind the wall as he was attached to her arm, and she pulled back her arm before swinging to forward to meet Harry's face, Harry's head snapped to the side as the force of not only Hermione's fist but Draco's came into contact with the side of his face.

Hermione had expected pulling her weight as well as Draco's would have caused her punch to be weak; she looked to Draco to see a small smirk spread across his face. He had obviously put some force into the punch and it had been enough to cause Harry to stumble back into the table.

Hermione watched as Ron looked to her before lowering his head, he knew. He knew Hermione now knew about the affair and he was ashamed that he hadn't told his best friend about what Harry had been doing with Parvati earlier. But how was he supposed to tell his closet friend that her best friend/boyfriend was cheating on her?

"_Never_ did I think that you Harry would ever, _ever_ do this to me" Hermione spat and then she stopped to stare at him. He looked pathetic slumped against the table his head hung over. She bit back her lower lip, "I hate you!" she turned away before he could see her cry and pulled on the bound dragging Draco away from doing anything else to Harry.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I would call revenge" Draco said glancing back over his shoulder to Harry "Don't you want to curse him? Or maybe-" Draco came to a slow stop when he realised Hermione was crying yet again, her shoulders shaking fiercely.

He frowned.

"Hermione..."

"Get lost Potter!" Draco snapped harshly, the lanky figure of his enemy equally returned his glare.

"What the hell are you still doing with Hermione anyway Malfoy?" Harry hissed, "Get away from her!"

"Jealous Potter?" Draco asked "Serves you right really. Shouldn't have cheated on your girlfriend or did you think you would get away with it?" Draco eyed him like he was nothing more than dirt "Proud of yourself are you? Think shagging Pansy makes you a man?" Draco snorted. "Pansy will sleep with anyone she comes across. She's a slag"

"Shut the hell up Malfoy! I wouldn't go anywhere near that filthy bitch of yours!" Harry spat

"We bloody saw you" Draco retorted "Shagging in the bloody library! You make me sick Potter" Draco tutted "Can't even wait until Hermione, your _girlfriend_ is ready."

"Why do you even care Malfoy?" Harry hissed, "What the hell has it got to do with you?"

Draco growled under his breath "It has everything to do with me!" he snapped causing Hermione to cast him a side ways glance through her bushy hair she frowned however when Draco turned his eyes away from Harry and muttered something under his breath.

"Hermione. Please." Harry started, his green eyes pleading for Hermione to just look at him "Im sorry. I was stupid. Really fucking stupid" Harry watched her shaking form and could feel his insides twist, he knew he had lost her and it took cheating on her twice for him to realise that he did care for her and that not waiting until she was ready was the biggest mistake of his life.

"She doesn't want to hear it Potter" Draco said, amusement playing with his voice "You've lost her"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry shouted earning a few glances from the people sat around them "Hermione" He started again his voice shaking "Im sorry please. Please don't say I've lost you please..."

Draco went to open his mouth but was cut off when Hermione quickly lifted her head, cupped his face and lightly pressed her lips to his, she brushed her lips over Draco's for a brief moment before she pulled back and turned her red, puffy eyes to Harry. "I'm sorry too Harry." She started feeling Draco's confused stare on her flushed tear stained face "Sorry that you gave up on what we had, what we could've had." She paused and took a deep breath "It's over."

Tears had formed in his eyes the moment she had placed her lips to Draco's. The moment she kissed his rival. His enemy. Harry quickly blinked them away before he slowly backed up and then he turned, wincing when Hermione broke out into more tears, he hung his head before looking around at the people and the stares that were being sent his way. He growled and silently walked away from the pair.

Draco watched him leave before his eyes turned back to Hermione, he would rub her back maybe comfort her but that would leave him in a particularly strange position. "You know..." Draco started he lifted his hand that was bound to her wrist and lifted her chin "You really are tough when you want to be..." he coughed "For a mudblood of course"

Hermione blinked and snivelled "You really are a kind when you want to be..." she half smiled "in a twisted stuck up ferret way of course"

Draco narrowed his eyes and then grinned, "I always knew you wouldn't be able to resist these sexy lips" he said and puckered out his lips; Hermione smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Your so full of yourself"

"A guy like me has to be." Draco said, "I am dead sexy after all" he brushed his free hand through his gelled hair. "Dead sexy people have to be full of themselves"

"Im sure they do" Hermione said staring at Draco, a weak smile came to her face. Draco really wasn't the person she thought he was. He seemed so different so...nice. Well kind of… "Draco" Hermione started "Im sorry. Im sorry I judged you. It couldn't be helped really after all these years you were a..."

"Vindictive moron?" he offered and went on at Hermione's nod "Well" he sighed rubbing his hand over his face "I... Im sorry for... everything I did too you." He then peered at her "_You_ not Potter or Weasley." He paused "Your not as bad as I thought"

Hermione nodded her head and smiled. It had taken him a lot to say that she guessed and somehow she knew he wasn't saying it because he felt sorry for her. "Neither are you" she said before stretching her arms over her head, she suddenly realised the bound that tied them together was gone. "The bound it's broken!" she smiled dropping her arms to her sides.

"Oh yes! Freedom!" Draco said stretching his arms out in front of him "You know what Granger?"

Hermione frowned. 'I guess our 'friendship day' is over' "Hm?"

"I've learnt a lesson from all of this, being bound to you stuff" Draco said and went on after Hermione's 'really and what's that?' she seemed almost proud that Draco had learnt something. "I learnt that." He took a breath "Potter cries like a little girl"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Draco!" she hit him on the arm and then smiled.

"Its terrible isn't it Miss Granger?" he shook his head and mock sighed.

"It is indeed Mr Malfoy" she smiled glancing to Draco who in return sent her a small smile. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship"

"Really?"

"No"

"Good." Hermione said, "Because I don't think I could put up with your non- stop talking. Your worse than Lavender"

"I don not talk as much as that loud mouthed cow!" Draco said obviously insulted that he Draco Malfoy had been compared to Lavender Brown. "The girl doesn't know the meaning of silence."

"……."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"...Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure"

"Can you stop hitting me... it kinda hurts..."

o.o.o.o.o

Snape sat in his dark, misty classroom; he continually flicked through the sheets of parchment checking over work. The wand that lay to his right began to glow an orange glow and the tip shot out a beam of light that broke the thin bound that was being held out straight its ends tied to two pins. A small smile fell across his features. "I won" he mumbled, "I won!" he clamped a hand over his mouth in hopes that no one had heard his outburst.

Slowly glancing around the room he slowly stood up "Ha! McGonagall lost and I won!" he felt the need to Shimmy and so he did.

Snape shimmied like no one had ever shimmied before a smile on his face that no one, no one would ever see.

Apart from the small cat sat in the shadows silently hissing at the shimmying Snape.

**End. **


End file.
